


Men Mending Broken Boys

by lemoncellbros



Series: Macaw's Works [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Draco Malfoy Feels, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncellbros/pseuds/lemoncellbros
Summary: Many days and nights are spent between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy comforting one another as they're plagued by their pasts. This particular night, it's Harry who helps Draco let go of his pain.





	Men Mending Broken Boys

Harry was quite used to quiet sobs greeting him at the door of his flat, just as Draco was. The war had made some wounds that would never truly heal, even after the three years Draco and Harry had lived and worked together. There were many days that one of them would arrive home to the other in the middle of a panic attack or nightmare, and would sit and comfort them for hours after. This day in particular, it was Harry that came home to a howling Draco. He quickly set down their groceries and rushed to find his boyfriend.

“Draco? Where are you, love?” Harry asked in his gentlest voice.

There was no answer, instead another onslaught of wracking sobs. Harry easily identified them as coming from their bedroom, where he found Draco folded into himself in the corner of the room. Harry kept his steps light and his voice calm, cautiously approaching Draco with his hands behind his back. He’d learned to always greet Draco with his hands behind him, as he was used to his Father backhanding him wordlessly. The first time Harry had jogged towards Draco with his hands in front of him, Draco had thrown himself on the floor and began apologizing profusely. It had taken hours for Harry to calm his lover, and he’d never made the same mistake again.

“It’s Harry, darling. Is it alright if I sit beside you?” Harry kept his voice level and remained a meter away from Draco, just in case he needed his space.

He nodded wordlessly, giving Harry permission to move closer and sit up against the wall beside him. He didn’t reach out, instead waiting for Draco to decide if he’d like to be touched. He remained still, affirming for Harry that he should keep his distance. They never pushed each other to talk about what was eating at them, just sat and gave all the comfort they could offer. 

“Why do you love me?” Draco’s voice was hoarse, his question muffled by his hands covering his face. 

“Why wouldn’t I love you?” Harry countered, his calm voice masking how painful that question really was.

Draco raised his face from between his knees, revealing his red rimmed eyes and pale skin, “I’m a traitor! A Death Eater is all I am and all I’ll ever be. I’m the enemy, the bad guy! Why won’t you hate me?” His voice was so full of desperation, it shattered Harry’s heart.  


"You don’t deserve to be hated, Draco. You deserve to be loved and cherished. You deserve to be shown that mistakes can be forgiven and that people do change. You’re not the enemy, and you never were,” Harry stroked Draco’s cheek before continuing, making an effort not to break eye contact. 

“You were a Death Eater because you were forced to and is not all you’ll ever be. You’re Draco Malfoy, an auror and a hero. You’re smart and strong, and you’ve got more courage than all of London combined. You’re the man I love and the man I hope to God I’ll marry one day. You are so many things, and a Death Eater is not one.”

Finally, Draco unfolded himself and collapsed into Harry’s arms, sobbing once again. This time though, it offered some sort of release. With each tear he shed, he shed the titles he’d been shamed with for so many years. He shed his burden and his hurt, finally allowing himself to be just him. Not Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater. Just Draco Malfoy. The years he spent as a Death Eater were not erased by this action, but soothed for the time being.

Harry gently moved himself and Draco to their bed, stroking his hair as he comforted the trembling man. They remained in their loving embrace for the rest of the night, each man’s love for the other further reinforced. It’s doubtful they’ll ever be okay, but they’ve got each other to not be okay with.


End file.
